


Geralt's Descent Into Madness

by Wiccan507



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant, Roommates, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: For Geralt, being driven insane goes in a particular order:1. Jaskier moves in.2. Jaskier finds the replica of his dick.3. Jaskier wears sheer underwear.After that, he loses track.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 331





	Geralt's Descent Into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in The Witcher fandom, and will not be my last since I already have two other pieces on the go :D :D I just love these two so much!! And I adore Yennefer!

Geralt had made a grave mistake. Technically, he’d made the mistake months ago, but the gravity of his decision was only hitting him now. An error had occurred in his judgement, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to correct it. This was the end of his life as he knew it.

“Geralt!” Jaskier shouted with all the patience of a man who had said his name multiple times.

“What?”

“I said, where should I put this box? Which bedroom am I in? You didn’t put me in the small one, did you?”

“Down the hall. Last one on the left.” For the fifth time in 20 minutes, Geralt asked himself what on earth he’d been thinking.

Yennefer smirked at him from his couch. It’s likely she knew what he was thinking. After all, she had been Jaskier’s second choice despite them not getting along. But as Jaskier had put it, he’d sooner die than see his clothes out on the pavement.

“Not a word,” he rumbled.

“I warned you.”

“You warned me that you’d cut my balls off and wear them as a necklace if I didn’t let him move in.”

“Exactly. And being as fond as I am of your balls Geralt you should have known it would take a lot for me to threaten them.” He opened his mouth to reply when a crash came from the back of his apartment. Jaskier declared he was fine, and Geralt tipped his head to glare at Yennefer, “You’re never seeing my balls again.”

“Not to worry, with Jaskier moving in I already assumed as much.”

“Geralt? Geralt!” Geralt stared at his ceiling and silently begged for the universe to strike him down. When no bolt of lightning came, he sighed and followed Jaskier’s shouting. As he left the room, he heard Yennefer murmur, “Can’t keep your master waiting.”

***

Jaskier was standing in the middle of his bedroom. Boxes were everywhere, and it looked like half the contents had exploded out of each and every one.

“Where do you think I should hang this?” asked Jaskier.

“What is it?”

“A picture of me and my lute.” Jaskier turned around and thrust the picture towards him. Geralt was speechless. The picture was like nothing he’d ever seen. It was a picture of Jaskier from the waist up, wearing what Geralt thinks is a silk shirt while lying in a pile of autumn leaves. His lute and hands were positioned as though he was playing. It was the strangest thing Geralt had ever seen.

“Why?”

“Because it’s two of the most important things in my life. Myself and my lute.”

“You are one of the most important things in your own life?”

“Of course. I would not be here without my body, my brain, my artistic flair, I have to appreciate myself.”

“Suppose someone does,” Geralt smirked.

“You can pretend you don’t appreciate me Geralt, but I know the truth!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Jaskier walked around his room, holding the large picture of himself up against various walls before deciding on one. Geralt watched him rummage through some of his boxes before coming up empty-handed.

“Do you have a hammer?” he asked.

“There’s one in my room.”

When Geralt made no move to leave, Jaskier huffed, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go get it?”

“Thought I’d just stand here,” smiled Geralt. It probably made him look a little deranged as he leant against the corner of Jaskier’s desk. But he couldn’t get past what a mistake this was going to be. If only he’d been able to say no. He could hear Yennefer’s laughter in his head at the thought of him ever saying no to Jaskier. The man brushed past him and left Geralt to go and find the hammer.

If Geralt had been thinking straight, he’d probably have remembered that leaving Jaskier to his own devices was a terrible thing. The man had no qualms about rifling through other people’s things. And yet the shriek he heard still made him jump. He pushed off the desk and strode into the hall to find Jaskier standing there with a dildo.

Yennefer looked positively gleeful as Jaskier waved the large dildo around. Geralt thought he might die on the spot. All his years and this is what would kill him. His best friend waving around the replica of Geralt’s dick without knowing it was the replica of his dick. But Yennefer knew, oh she knew precisely what it was, and he’d never seen her look more terrifying. She was practically maniacal with glee.

“My word, Geralt, I had no idea. I always thought you had a stick up your ass, I just never thought it was this size.” Yennefer actually laughs out loud. Her laugh pierces into his brain, and he’s never going to be able to forget this moment.

“Jaskier.”

“I’ve met size queens, Geralt, but this is something else. I mean, it’s bigger than my fist!”

“I’m not a size queen!”

“I’m not judging you, Geralt, we all have our preferences. And I must say I wouldn’t mind meeting the person behind this.” Jaskier winked at him and threw the dildo at him. It was only his years of fighting that allowed him the reflexes to catch it. He was sure Yennefer was about to choke on her own spit from all her laughing.

“You should see your face,” she wheezed out.

He was right. Letting Jaskier move-in was the worst idea.

***

It didn’t get any better in the weeks that followed. Every morning Jaskier would be there. He’d still be there every single night. And he was there all the hours in between. It wasn’t Jaskier’s fault that Geralt was frustrated. Over the years Geralt had developed a fondness for the man. Although if you asked Yennefer, she would say he was ass over tits wrapped around his little finger in love with him. So, Geralt preferred to go with fond.

Eventually, he’d be fine. It was just going to take time for him to get used to having Jaskier around all of the time again. Before he’d moved in, Jaskier had been touring around, playing his music anywhere and everywhere. And Geralt only had the odd call or messages to worry about. But then the tour was over, and Jaskier needed somewhere to stay for a few months. Now he was here all the time. Stepping out of the shower, dancing in the kitchen and bringing his lovers back to the apartment. The last one, in particular, was driving Geralt insane.

Yennefer was loving it. “Is that the third one this week?”

“Yes,” he growled.

“Someone new?”

“Yes.”

“Wish it was you?” She had the same maniacal smile on her face that she’d had when Jaskier had found his dildo. It was starting to appear in his nightmares.

“Why are you here?” He sighed.

“This is my favourite show. Watching you agonise over Jaskier’s conquests is my favourite part.”

“Lovers.”

“What?”

“He prefers to call them lovers.”

“Geralt, I know that you’re completely emotionally stunted, but why don’t you just tell Jaskier?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you’ve got 4 arms. What do you think? That you are in love with him and want to be the only person that he’s fucking.”

“No.” Yennefer opened her mouth to reply, but Geralt slapped a hand over it as he heard Jaskier’s door open. A man stumbled down the hallway and into view, his pants were half open and shirt askew, his hair was in knots at the back, and he smiled lazily as he passed them. Yennefer bit one of his fingers, and he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

“That could be you,” she whispered. Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier swaggered into the dining area. Geralt nearly choked on his drink when he took in what he was wearing.

“What the hell are those!”

“Do you like them?” asked Jaskier. He twirled around, and Geralt was sure he was going to pass out. It was like a nightmare, and his dreams coming true all at the same time. One look at Yennefer and he knew she knew it too.

“Not a lot to like.” Not a lot was an understatement. It was just a thin scrap of red fabric. They looked like boxers, but they were sheer nylon and had slits up each side to the waistband. Geralt could just about see everything.

“Fashion is lost on you, Geralt.” He turned and walked into the kitchen. And this time Geralt choked on nothing but air because holy shit his ass. Jaskier must have heard him because the man came back and pressed his hand into Geralt’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, Geralt? You’re rather tense. You’re not going to be sick, are you?”

Likely wanting to extend his torture Yennefer pressed her hand to her mouth, and Geralt could see her straining to hold in her laughter. “Yes, Geralt, are you alright? You look like you’re in great pain.” 

“I’m fine,” he gritted out. Jaskier patted him on the shoulder, and Geralt breathed a sigh of relief as he finally moved away.

“God, I love this show,” laughed Yennefer. Geralt could do nothing but drop his head onto the dining table. Jaskier was absolutely going to be the death of him.

***

Yennefer had brought them lunch. It was uncharacteristically kind, and Geralt was suspicious. She’d brought food for the three of them and had even smiled while she spread the Chinese out on the table. Jaskier was delighted. The smell of food alone had enticed him from his bedroom, and he’d dropped into his seat straight away. His plate at the ready to take something from every carton. Her eyes kept darting between them, and Geralt nearly groaned out loud when he realised what she was doing. She was looking for a new episode of her so-called favourite show. Well, if that’s what she wanted, he wouldn’t be giving it to her.

“Geralt, I meant to ask you. Where did you get that dildo?” asked Jaskier. The spring roll that he’d been chewing on was inhaled to the back of his throat. He thumped his chest and coughed until it splattered back onto his plate. Jaskier was stroking along his back, and one glance to Yennefer revealed he’d given her exactly what she wanted.

“Very sorry, Geralt, perhaps I should have waited to ask you that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Good. So?”

“What?”

“Where did you get it?”

Maybe he could play innocent. “Get what?”

“The dildo, Geralt, I’ve been wondering where you got it?”

Yennefer seemed to think she was needed in the conversation because she piped up with, “Why so interested in it, Jaskier?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. It was just perfect. And I’ve been looking everywhere, but nothing ever looks the same, so I was hoping Geralt might remember where he bought it.”

“I don’t- I didn’t- I’ve never even used it.” Is what he finally settles on. Based on the unrestrained glee on Yennefers face it’s the entirely wrong thing to say or perhaps the right thing for her.

“Why don’t you give it to Jaskier?” she suggests. Her eyes are wide and innocent, and she says it as though the thought had only just come to her.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want it.”

Jaskier scoffs, “Geralt if you aren’t using it and have never used it, I’d be glad to take it. A magnificent beast like that shouldn’t be going unused.”

“Do you hear that, Geralt? A magnificent beast such as the dildo currently in your bedroom shouldn’t be going unused. And what fantastic news that Jaskier here is willing to take care of it for you. How can you say no to that?” beamed Yennefer.

It would appear that he couldn’t. There wasn’t a single reason he could come up with to tell Jaskier no. All rational thoughts left his mind, and he stared helplessly at Jaskier. With no words from him, Jaskier seemed to take that as the okay. The man practically bounded from the table and into Geralt’s room to collect his prize. He glared at Yennefer. The woman merely smirked at him as she put her feet on the chair beside her.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Other than provide me with such enthralling entertainment. Nothing.”

“You are never allowed over here again.”

“Please. If I’m not here, then you’ll have to suffer the sounds of Jaskier riding your cock all on your own.”

“Oh god,” he moaned.

“An early preview. Delightful.” Geralt wished he could kick her out. All she did was feed on his misery, but she was also one of his best friends. And absolutely the person he’d be calling at night when Jaskier enjoyed himself.

Hours later and he was making good on that statement. It was a little after 1am, and Jaskier had been making choked off moans for just over half an hour. Geralt pressed his phone to his ear and waited for Yennefer to pick up.

“What?”

“It’s happening.”

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“Jaskier.”

“Wha-” Her laughter rang through the phone as she realised what he meant. It was almost enough to make him hang up the phone, but then a loud moan rang out through the apartment. “Oh, god. Was that him?”

“You heard that?”

“Of course, I heard that! I mean it’s no surprise Jaskier has never been quiet at anything.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Well, if I know your cock, I’d say with that moan he’s just got the head in.”

“Not helping!” he hissed.

“Who said I was trying to help?” She laughed.

“You did this, so you have to help me.”

“Fine. Think boring thoughts. A tree.”

“A tree?”

“A tree. A leaf. A branch,” she listed.

“Stop naming tree parts!”

“I don’t know what you want me to do!”

“Something useful.”

“Fine.” She was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I bet Jaskier is going to be limping tomorrow.”

There was a good chance he was going to kill her. “How does that help?”

“Just go with it. You want Jaskier to ride your cock, and now he is. You might as well have some fun yourself.”

“I’m not going to masturbate to him masturbating.” His face flushed at the thought.

“Why not? I’ve done it.”

“To Jaskier?”

“Oh, god, no. My neighbours. They have very loud sex and one night I thought why not.”

“Did they ever find out?”

“I’m pretty sure they knew when I slept with both of them a week later.”

“Why did I even ask?”

“No clue. Geralt you’re hardly shy about sex, why is this any different?”

“Because it’s Jaskier.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes over the phone, “And you love him. Yes, I get it. But it’s still sex whether you love him or not.”

“I’m going now.”

“Enjoy yourself!” He threw his phone down and laid his arms over his stomach. There was no reason for him to enjoy himself because he wasn’t going to do anything.

***

He did something. It had all gotten too much, the thoughts of Jaskier wearing the sheer red underwear, Geralt being able to pull them aside and just fuck him. It had him hard, and he felt like he’d been hard for days. At first, he’d tried to settle for just a brush of his hand, but Jaskier had moaned again, and he’d stroked himself till he finished. Now, it was midday, and Jaskier had yet to come out of his room. Yennefer was already there. He’d opened the door to her, and with one look she knew he’d done what she suggested. She’d yet to say anything, but she kept cackling when she looked at him. Finally, Jaskier’s door opened, and Geralt groaned as he came into view.

He was limping.

“Are you alright, Jaskier?” Yennefer actually sounded like she cared as she asked. But Geralt knew her better than that. Apparently, so did Jaskier because the man merely pursed his lips at her question.

“Don’t you have your own home to go to?” Jaskier sat carefully in one of the dining chairs, and Geralt watched him angle himself to one side. Yennefer had never looked happier.

“I do, but this one is much more entertaining.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes but still said, “I’m fine. I just hurt myself last night.”

“So, you didn’t enjoy your new toy, then?”

Jaskier looked almost offended at the idea he didn’t enjoy the dildo and sputtered out, “Enjoy it? I loved it. I was just a little too eager to get it in me.”

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“I used to have a very similar model.”

“Used to? Overuse it, did you?” They both forced laughs, and Geralt wondered if he needed to step in.

“I certainly did use it a lot. Almost every night at one point. Then something changed, and now I’m looking for a new model.” Scratch that, he was staying out of the conversation entirely. If it was possible, he was also going to secretly leave.

“I do hope you find one. And maybe buy yourself two, just in case, wouldn’t want you to go without.”

“Oh, it won’t take me long, perhaps longer than someone with say your low standards. But I will find one, don’t worry, it’ll just take me longer than a day to settle with whatever I can get.”

“Perhaps the problem isn’t my low standards. Maybe it’s the impossibly too high to reach pedestal that you put yours on. Might be easier for you to find a new model then. One that can actually stand you.” They both laughed again, and the fakeness of it grated on his ears. In all the time he’d known them they’d never been able to get along and he’d never understood why.

“As much as I’d love to stay, I have dinner plans,” announced Yennefer.

“Oh, such a shame,” said Jaskier. Geralt walked her to the door, and she turned to him before she left.

“Tonight would be the perfect night to tell him.”

“What?”

“Jaskier. Tell him.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s one thing to pine over the man you love. And it’s another to let the man you love ride your pine.”

“That was terrible.”

“The point stands, though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She left him standing in the doorway, and he thought about what she said. Telling Jaskier wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he said yes, they already lived together, but if he said no, then they would still be living together. Okay, he could never tell Jaskier.

“Geralt?” Jaskier calls from the dining area.

“Yeah?”

“I need to call in a favour.”

“Which one?”

“Will you massage my bottom?” He was wrong. All those other times, he thought he was going to die, were leading to this. This is what was going to kill him.

“Absolutely not.”

Jaskier stomped into the hallway, “Geralt, please, I did it for you!”

“That was different.”

“How?”

He whirled on the man, hoping Jaskier would understand. “I got tackled in a game of rugby and pulled a muscle. You did this to yourself and massaging your bottom won’t stop your- you from hurting.”

“It’ll distract me from the pain.” Jaskier looked up at him with wide eyes, and Geralt absolutely hated himself for not being able to say no.

***

They’d decided to do it on Geralt’s bed. No, Jaskier had decided they would do it on Geralt’s bed. Apparently, his sheets needed cleaning because of many reasons. Plus, Jaskier was absolutely out to torture him. The man had made him stand outside his own bedroom before calling him in, and Geralt wasn’t prepared. He almost walked into the doorframe because Jaskier was naked. The man had a small towel covering his bottom, and that was it. His nude penis was definitely touching Geralt’s sheet.

“Erm…”

“Don’t be shy, Geralt.”

“You’re naked. On my bed.”

“Yes. I hoped you wouldn’t mind doing a full body.” Oh, sweet universe, what had he done to deserve this? It had to have been something very good. Only in his dreams did he get full permission to touch Jaskier as much as he liked. Not that he was about to let Jaskier know that.

“You only asked for me to rub your bottom. That’s all the favour covers.”

“Then, massage my full body, and I’ll owe you one. You can cash it in whenever you like.” Now, that was a good thought, Jaskier rubbing down his entire body.

“Fine.”

“Great, I brought some lotion. Chamomile, the same stuff I used on you actually.” Jaskier passed him the bottle and Geralt didn’t have a clue where to start. He’d thought about Jaskier a lot, and now it was like his mind was blank. All that skin was rendering him dumb.

“Geralt, are you alright?”

“Yes. Yep. Just preparing myself.” Preparing himself! Who the hell says that? This is exactly why he didn’t like to talk.

“Alright.”

“Where should I sit?”

“You can straddle me if its easiest? That’s what I did.” Geralt moved forward and arranged himself over Jaskier’s thighs. The tanned broad shoulders in front of him looked so inviting that he almost leant forward and licked. Catching himself at the last moment, he clicked open the bottle and squeezed it straight onto Jaskier’s skin. The man hissed at the coldness of it but otherwise didn’t say anything and Geralt got to work. He moved his hands over his shoulders, smearing the lotion as he went. His fingers dug in, and Jaskier groaned each time Geralt worked out the knots. He trailed his fingers down Jaskier’s spine, and he rubbed circles over his sides. Chuckling each time Jaskier tensed from the touch over his most ticklish parts.

As he reached the towel, he chose to skip over it and move to Jaskier’s legs. He rearranged himself to kneel beside the man. He worked his hands down each of Jaskier’s legs until he reached his feet and worked back up. It was on his thigh that Geralt realised just how close he was to Jaskier’s cock. His fingers travelled under the towel, and his fingertips brushed against the skin of Jaskier’s balls. He heard the gasp from Jaskier.

“I’m going to remove the towel.” Jaskier nodded his head, and Geralt almost groaned out loud when he took the towel off. He knew Jaskier had an incredible bum but seeing it like this was just something else. It was perfect.

He moved back over his thighs and settled his hands at the base of Jaskier’s back. He was mentally preparing himself to touch. To finally have his hands on the thing he’d had so many fantasies about. His cock twitched in his pants, and he belatedly realised he’d been hard for a while. His hands slid down, and his cock jumped as he squeezed Jaskier’s bum. The man under him groaned into his pillow, and Geralt gathered his courage for his next move. He pushed his hands back up to Jaskier’s shoulders and angled his hips down. His clothed cock rubbed against Jaskier, and the man practically jolted up.

“Holy shit,” whispered Jaskier.

“Are you okay?”

“Er, yep. Yeah, yes, totally fine. Absolutely more than.” Geralt rolled his hips forward again, and Jaskier moaned into his pillow.

“I should finish your massage.”

“Fuck, yes. You should. Finish it.” His hands dragged down Jaskier’s sides, and Geralt didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He was supposed to be massaging his best friend and yet here he was rubbing his covered cock against his naked bum. His hands were inching underneath Jaskier, and Geralt hissed as the man angled up to give him more room. The movement caused Jaskier to push further into Geralt’s dick. The loud song coming from his back pocket jerked his hips forward, and he nearly came on the spot at how loudly Jaskier moaned. He slipped his phone from his pocket and answered it.

“Yennefer,” he growled.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” Jaskier slumped onto the bed underneath him, and Geralt rolled himself to the side.

“That’s a yes.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait.”

“What?” Jaskier turned his head to look at him, and Geralt wanted to kiss the bright blush on his cheeks.

“I need you to come get me.”

“What?”

“I’ve had a few drinks, and I’m not fit to drive.”

“What about your date?”

“I rejected him the moment he walked into the restaurant.”

“Why?”

“He wore sandals. I’m surprised they even let him in. I went over said no chance, sat at the bar instead. Are you on your way?”

He sighed, “Text me where.” He hung up the phone and turned to look at his best friend, “Jaskier.”

“No need to explain. Yennefer needs help.” Without an ounce of shame, Jaskier pushed himself up and walked naked from his room. Geralt could do nothing but stare.

***

It was possible he was being driven insane. There could be no other explanation for what he was currently seeing. When no reasonable one came to his mind, he stepped into the kitchen to see Jaskier fully.

“What are you wearing?”

“Do you like it?” Did he like it? Just like that. Did he like it? He fucking loved it. His brain was melting out of his ears; he was sure of it.

“Is there more to it?”

“No, this is it.” Jaskier waved towards himself and Geralt bit the inside of his cheek. He would not whimper, that is not a sound he would be making tonight. But one more look at Jaskier and it was entirely possible he was about to get on his knees for the man.

“I see.”

“Do you think it’s too much?” Geralt let his eyes drift over Jaskier’s outfit and tried to work out which part Jaskier could possibly think was too much. He was shirtless except for the leather harness. Leather straps pulled over his shoulders to a metal ring in the middle of his chest, and 2 belts from the bottom of it extended around his back. It wasn’t the first time Geralt was seeing his chest, but it was the first time he saw it like this. And it was doing many things to him.

Choosing not to answer Jaskier’s question, he asked one of his own, “Are you going out?”

“Hm. Oh, yes. A new club in town, it has a bondage theme tonight. You don’t have to go in bondage, but you get free drinks if you do. And you know I’d do anything to drink free all night.”

“I remember. It was how we met.”

“Ah, yes. A glorious night, you were magnificent.”

“I beat up 7 men,” Geralt frowned.

“As I said, Geralt, magnificent. You didn’t have to save me, a stranger, but you did. It was then that I knew we’d have many adventures together.”

“Hm. If I’d known what a pain you’d end up being, I might have reconsidered the saving part.”

“Geralt! You adore me. Your life would be constant misery without me in it. Besides, you taught them all a lesson I’m sure they never forgot.”

“Just because you drank the free drinks didn’t mean you owed them anything. It seemed like a lesson worth teaching.”

Jaskier smiled fondly at him, “It was. Can you help me with something?”

“What is it?”

“The leather buckles just over my shoulder, I think it’s too loose. Could you tighten it for me?” Instead of answering, Geralt crossed the few steps between them and hovered over the leather. It looked even better at the back; the four straps from the front connected to a similar metal ring in the middle of Jaskier’s spine. But this ring had two extra straps. They travelled down and out of view. Hidden by the jeans Jaskier had practically painted onto his legs. The things Geralt would give to see exactly where those straps went.

“Geralt?”

“Hm.”

“Is it loose?” He jerked out of his staring and realised he was supposed to be doing something. His fingers slipped under the leather shoulder strap, and he undid the buckle. He pulled the leather tighter and secured it. He smoothed it back over Jaskier’s shoulder, and the man turned to smile at him.

“How does it look?”

“How does it feel?” asked Geralt.

“Good. Just right.”

“Enjoy your night.”

“You can come if you want?” Oh, how he wanted to.

“Not really my scene.”

“Another time then.” Jaskier patted him on the chest, and Geralt wanted to grab him by the straps and drag him into a kiss. But he didn’t. Instead, Jaskier slipped into his leather boots and left Geralt alone in the apartment.

***

He and Yennefer were spending the evening at his house. It was a few days after seeing Jaskier in the harness, and Geralt had just finished telling her all about it.

“What exactly are you waiting for?” Yennefer asked as she chewed her slice of pizza.

“Nothing.”

“Then why haven’t you made a move?”

“Maybe I don’t want to. Have you thought of that?”

“Of course. But I ignored that after watching you stare at his ass for 5 hours.”

“It wasn’t 5 hours,” he protested.

“It absolutely was. We got to the club at 10 and by 3am you were in an all-out brawl fighting for his honour or whatever.”

“I wasn’t fighting for his honour.”

“True. He’d have to have some for that to happen.”

Ignoring her comment, he brought the conversation back to himself, “I was being a good person.”

“You only noticed because you’d been staring at his ass for so long and you watched it rush right out the door. I don’t even think you meant to follow him. You were just hypnotised by it.”

“Hypnotised by what?” Jaskier asked as he finally emerged from his bedroom. His hair was sticking out all over the place, and Geralt had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it.

“Asses.”

“Asses?” Questioned Jaskier.

“Yeah. When a certain part of someone is so attractive, you become hypnotised by it. Geralt has that with asses.”

Jaskier pulled a slice of pizza from the box and spoke around it, “I totally understand.”

“You do?”

“You remember when I first met Geralt.”

Yennefer stared at him and smirked, “The fight? I remember it well.”

“Do you remember what he was wearing?”

She was silent for a moment as she tried to think back to his clothes that night but found herself coming up empty. “No.”

“That loose blue V-neck shirt and those insanely tight leather pants. I spent the whole fight with my eyes glued to his ass.”

“I’m right here,” Geralt interrupted.

“We know. You should get some more of those leather pants.”

He should have just let them continue to pretend he wasn’t there. “No,” he said. Yennefer smirked at him and then turned to Jaskier.

“What do you think, Jaskier? Should he get another pair?”

“Definitely. You looked so good in them.”

“I’m not getting leather pants,” he grumbled. Yennefer knew he’d have a new pair by the end of the week.

***

Geralt had started to consider that Yennefer might be right. It was something he’d never admit out loud, and he’d absolutely never tell her he’d thought it. But she might be. It could be time to tell Jaskier that he was a little bit in love with him and had been for some time. Jaskier was his best friend. Even if he didn’t reciprocate Geralt’s feelings he’d never laugh at him, he’d never do anything to hurt Geralt. So, he could just tell him, Jaskier could say no, and then Geralt could leave the country. It was simple.

“You’re looking very deep in thought.” Jaskier dropped down onto the couch beside him and pulled his blanket over his knees.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

It was an unusually quiet day for them. Neither of them had any plans, Yennefer was somewhere doing something, and Jaskier looked soft. His pyjamas were clothes previously owned by Geralt, and they were just a little too big for him. Geralt liked it.

“Taking a vacation.”

“We could always go to the coast.”

“We?”

“Surely, you’re not going to go alone?” His face clearly revealed that he was, in fact, thinking of going alone because Jaskier continued with, “I’m not letting you go alone. You’ll spend the whole holiday inside your hotel, grumbling about the world. Least if I’m there, I can take you to do things.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I know. I want to do it.” Geralt ignored the warm feeling stirring in his chest and changed the subject.

“What do you want to do today?” Jaskier pulled his lip between his teeth, and Geralt knew he wanted something he didn’t think he could ask for. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I didn’t sleep much last night, I started working on a new song, and I just lost track of time. Could we nap?” he rushed out.

“You want to nap? Together?”

“It’s okay if you don’t. I know it’s a strange request. I think I’d just find it easier to sleep if you were there.”

“Okay.” As if he’d ever denied the man anything. Jaskier smiled at him and stood with his hand out. Geralt grabbed it, and Jaskier pulled them to his room. He arranged Geralt onto his bed and curled his body around him, so his head was pillowed on Geralt’s pec.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Geralt brought his arm up around Jaskier and stroked his fingers along the man’s spine. With a contented sigh, Jaskier drifted off to sleep. Geralt reached for one of the books on the side table and relaxed back onto the bed. Might as well get some reading in.

When he awoke, his book was on the floor, and Jaskier was still asleep against his chest. The man looked so innocent when he slept, and if Geralt didn’t know him better, he might think he was. He ran his fingers along Jaskier’s jaw, and the man huffed before pushing even closer. Geralt hadn’t thought that was possible, but he was now a hard line against his side. Geralt isn’t sure what possesses him to do it, but he slips his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Jaskier sleeping. It’ll probably bite him in the ass later, but he sets the picture as his background anyway.

The next time he wakes, the light outside has disappeared. At some point, he’s turned over, and he’s hugged Jaskier to his body. Their legs were tangled together, and Jaskier has one arm over his waist. For a second Geralt is concerned he’s actually smothered Jaskier in his sleep with how still he is, but then the man snorts and snuggles in further. Geralt will never admit that he finds it completely adorable.

The last time he wakes up, Jaskier is already awake. The man is staring up at him, and fingers are trailing over his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Composing a song,” Jaskier whispers. His fingers trail down the slope of Geralt’s nose, and he mumbles something under his breath.

“About my face?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jaskier looks at him like he’s an idiot, “It deserves a song.”

Geralt ignores him in favour of letting himself look at Jaskier. The dark of the room doesn’t allow him to see much, but he does catch the man yawning. Geralt strokes a hand down his back and asks, “Do you feel better after napping?”

“I don’t think that was a nap, that was a full sleep and the best one I’ve had in months. Can you sleep with me all the time?”

“I don’t think your sexual partners would appreciate me being there.”

“I’d rather have you than them anyway.” Geralt felt his heart stutter in his chest at the admission, and he wondered if Jaskier really meant it as it sounded. “Geralt?”

“Hm?”

“You got really tense. Should I have not said that?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“No, I mean, it’s okay that you said that. It’s good.”

“Good as in?”

“Good as in I’d rather you had me as well.”

“And what about you?”

“Me?”

“What would you rather have?”

“You. Just you.” Geralt felt Jaskier smile into his chest, and he hugged him tighter. The silence grew around them. It settled over them like a cosy blanket, and they knew neither of them had anything else they needed to say.

***

The next morning, Geralt felt lighter. It was almost like the air was fresher, his lungs were open, and his mind clear. There was nothing to drive him insane or set him on edge.

“Breakfast, Geralt?” Jaskier asked.

He may have spoken too soon.

“You made breakfast?”

“Yes.”

“You hate cooking.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you. Sit.”

“Okay.” He tried to keep the apprehension out of his voice, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. The last time Jaskier had tried to cook them breakfast they’d had to call 999. A plate appeared in front of him, and he stared down at the food on it. Could it be called food if it was burned to a crisp?

“I know it’s slightly overdone, but I hope you still like it.” The hopeful look on Jaskier’s face had him picking up his fork and sticking it into what he thinks is a sausage. Charred rock is the first taste that hits him, and he doesn’t remember sausages crunching like this one. But Jaskier looks enormously pleased that he’s eating the food. Geralt wishes he had a dog, although it probably wouldn’t have eaten the food either. Jaskier goes back into the kitchen, and Geralt shoves the burnt bacon and sausage into his pants pocket. At least the beans are edible.

“Do you want more?”

“This is more than enough.”

“Alright. Geralt, about last night.”

“Hm?”

“Did you really mean what you said? About just wanting me?”

“Yes.”

“In that case, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“Yes.” His answer lights Jaskier’s face up in a way he’s never seen before. He’d happily spend his life making Jaskier smile like that. The man moves towards him until he’s in the space between Geralt’s thighs and Geralt has to look up at him. A hand settles against his cheek, and Jaskier’s thumb brushes along his bottom lip. Geralt runs his hands up Jaskier’s legs and settles them against his hips. As Jaskier leans down, Geralt let his eyes slip shut and waits for the soft press of Jaskier’s lips. It was better than Geralt had ever imagined. It was intoxicating. His hands grip Jaskier tighter, and the man drags his hands through Geralt’s hair. They kiss until their lungs burn for air and they become dizzy with it. Their chests heave as they part and Geralt has to rest his head against Jaskier’s stomach.

“God, Geralt, I’ve wanted to do that for so long. It’s been driving me crazy.” Geralt felt the last remaining shred of his sanity snap at Jaskier’s confession. Abruptly, he stood and crowded Jaskier back against the table. His arms bracketed the man in, and Geralt leaned in until his mouth hovered over Jaskier’s. “It’s been driving you crazy? Do you have any idea what it’s been like for me? The things that you do to me. Seeing the men and women leave this apartment, stumbling out in satisfaction, wishing I was one of them. The way you walk around the apartment in nothing but a flimsy piece of fabric you call underwear. I wanted to rip it off your body and take you where you stood. And when I finally think I’ve got a handle on things you turn up in bondage. I wanted to grab that harness and fuck your throat, Jaskier. I passed crazy when I listened to you fucking yourself on my cock.” Jaskier whined into his mouth, but Geralt couldn’t stop. “That’s right, that dildo you have is an exact replica of me, and I had to settle for fucking my own hand. Any self-control I had fucking disappeared as I listened to you moan over and over. And I stroked myself till I came all over my hand.”

“Geralt, please.”

“What do you want, Jaskier?”

“Everything. Anything. Please.” Jaskier clutches at his shirt and drags him into another kiss. Geralt folds his arms around Jaskier’s back and pulls them tight together. Their bodies fit perfectly, and Geralt never wants the kiss to end. It’s the most dizzying feeling, being able to kiss Jaskier. He never thought he’d get to be with Jaskier like this, and now that he is, he’s definitely not doing it on the dining table. Geralt pulls them away from the table and walks them towards his bedroom. They kiss against the walls as they go and Jaskier grabs at the hem of Geralt’s shirt to push it over his head.

“You are magnificent.” There’s a hint of wonder in Jaskier’s voice as he looks at him. In seconds Jaskier’s has his hands touching every inch of his chest as they kiss, and Geralt can’t wait to get his own hands all over Jaskier. They finally reach Geralt’s bedroom, and they fall onto his bed together. And for the first time they stop and just look at each other. Jaskier smiles up at him, “Are we really doing this?”

“I hope so.” Jaskier smiles wider at his answer and drags him back down into another kiss. In his heart, he knows he’ll never get tired of kissing this man. Geralt moves away from his mouth and kisses down Jaskier’s neck. The man gasps as Geralt bites gently at the side of his throat. His hands find the hem of Jaskier’s pyjama top, and he slides it up to reveal more.

In all the time that Geralt had known Jaskier, there had been one part of him that he’s been a little obsessed with. His chest hair. Before Jaskier, he had never searched out men with chest hair, had never paid much attention to it. Then, Jaskier. It was on show constantly. Even when the man was dressed, it could be seen peeking out of his shirts, taunting Geralt daily. Now, Geralt could look freely.

Jaskier lifted himself up to allow Geralt to pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor. His fingers twitched with the deep need to touch. He kissed the base of Jaskier’s neck, the part that taunted him. His thumb rubbed over Jaskier’s nipple, and the man arched into him. Geralt kissed down his chest until he could swirl his tongue around his other nipple.

“Please, hurry up, Geralt,” Jaskier begged.

“I finally have you, Jaskier, I’m going to take my time.”

“Oh, god, you’re going to kill me.” Geralt only chuckled in response and moved a little further down Jaskier’s body. He dragged the pyjama bottoms down Jaskier’s legs and threw them onto the floor. He moved his attention back to the man and froze.

It was the underwear, the sheer red underwear. The exact pair that had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks. His eyes flicked up to Jaskier, and the man was smirking at him as if he could read every one of Geralt’s thoughts.

“Do you like them?” It was the same question Jaskier had asked him weeks ago, but back then he wasn’t allowed to touch. Now that he could, he had a completely different response. His smile was practically feral as his hands slid underneath the fabric to rest against his hips. Jaskier tipped his head back into the cushion as Geralt mouthed at his cock through the underwear.

“Holy shit, I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaskier stuttered out. Geralt ran his tongue over his lip when Jaskier looked down at him, and the man bucked his hips up. During Geralt’s fantasies, he’d always imagined himself a lot more desperate but now faced with all of Jaskier he wanted to do nothing but tease the man. It almost felt like karma. Jaskier had teased him for months, and now Geralt was free to do the same. Well, except for the months part, he certainly couldn’t wait that long. Geralt was about to slip Jaskier’s underwear down when something occurred to him, “Jaskier?”

“What?”

“Do I need a condom?” The man was silent as he worked out the date of his last test and recent partners. 

“I was tested last week. All clear. And I’ve not slept with anyone since it. What about you?”

“I was tested before you moved in, all clear as well, and I haven’t slept with anyone since it. But I know that was a while ago, so if you’d prefer to use one, we can.”

“I’d rather not with you, only if you want.”

“I think we’ll be okay without.” Geralt got back to his task at hand and rid Jaskier of his underwear. It left him naked on Geralt’s bed, and Geralt had the sudden urge to paint him. To spend hours watching his body and capturing every small detail of it on a canvas. To worship each part of Jaskier just to get it right. The man nudged him with his knee, and Geralt snapped his eyes up to meet Jaskier’s amused smile. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I know I’ve seen it all before, but it doesn’t get any easier.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were made to be worshipped, Jaskier, just look at you. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“You don’t need to flatter me, Geralt, you already have me.”

“It’s not flattery. It’s the truth. I would spend every day making sure you know how beautiful you are. How important you are to me. In fact, I’m positive it’s the very reason I exist.”

“Geralt, I’ve written enough love songs to know that sounds awfully like a confession of love.”

“Does it scare you if it is?”

Jaskier tilted his head and reached a hand down to cup his cheek, “Geralt, who do you think all of my love songs have been about?”

It was the answer he needed, and Geralt surged up to kiss Jaskier. The man laughed into his mouth, and their teeth clashed together, but it only made Geralt happier. They both felt the same, Geralt couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He pulled back from Jaskier and allowed himself to press another kiss to Jaskier’s lips as the man smiled at him.

“Geralt?”

“Hm?”

“Any chance you’re going to be taking off your pants?” Instead of answering, Geralt gracefully rolled off the bed and stood. Jaskier rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand to watch him undress. Having all Jaskier’s attention on him made Geralt feel powerful. It made him feel like he could slay a thousand monsters and not receive a single scratch in return. Like he could conquer an entire land with Jaskier at his side. For now, though, he settled with taking his jeans off as slowly as possible. Jaskier’s eyes were glued to his every move, and Geralt watched his tongue move across his bottom lip as Geralt reached his boxers. A hand circled his wrist to stop him, and Jaskier pulled him forward. With far less grace than Geralt, Jaskier twisted off the bed until his legs were on either side of Geralt’s and he looked up.

“May I?” Geralt nodded, and the man let go of his wrist. His hands moved to the waistband of Geralt’s boxers, and it sent a shiver up his spine as Jaskier’s fingers brushed against him. The boxers were pulled down to pool around his ankles, and Jaskier let out a soft moan as Geralt’s cock stood in front of him.

“Oh, god, it really is identical. Yet this is so much better than my dildo.” Whatever Geralt was going to reply was cut off as Jaskier licked a stripe up his cock. Jaskier wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it into his mouth. His lips stretched around him, and Geralt started thinking about trees to stop himself from losing it at the sight. His cock bumped the back of Jaskier’s throat, and he looked down to see the man’s eyes watering. Geralt slipped his hands into Jaskier’s hair and gently pulled him off his length.

“Why did you do that?” Jaskier’s voice was already hoarse, and Geralt gripped the base of his cock.

“Because I want to come with you.”

“Oh.” They moved back onto the bed and Geralt laid between Jaskier’s spread thighs. If he had to choose a place to spend the rest of his life, it might be there. He wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s cock and stroked, Jaskier mirrored him with his own. They panted into each other’s mouths as they jerked each other off. They could feel the build of their orgasms. Jaskier wrapped his other hand around Geralt’s back, and his nails dug into his skin as he arched up and came over his chest. Geralt pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s and stroked his cock until he spilt over their hands. Geralt fell beside him, and their chests heaved as they came down from their highs.

“Well, that was-“

“Amazing?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

They lay in silence until a beep comes from Geralt’s pants and Jaskier leans over to drag them off the floor and hand over his phone. Jaskier grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped them both down as Geralt checked his message from Yennefer. He replied to her with one hand as Jaskier settled himself against his chest and wrapped Geralt’s other arm around his shoulders. Jaskier watched Geralt type out a confirmation that she was welcome over for breakfast when he closed the app and Jaskier caught sight of his phone screen.

Jaskier used Geralt’s chest to push himself up and smirked at the man, “What was that?”

Realising what Jaskier was asking about Geralt shoved his phone under his pillow and asks as innocently as possible, “What was what?”

“Was that me?”

“No.”

“Geralt.”

He knew it would bite him in the ass, with a sigh he admits, “I took it when we slept yesterday.”

“I’m your phone background?” There was a ridiculous smile breaking out on Jaskier’s face, and Geralt tried to force himself not to smile back.

“Stop it.”

“Can I at least tell you I’m flattered, and I love it?” Jaskier asked him.

“No.” Jaskier hid his face against his chest, and Geralt felt his lips brush against his skin. “What was that?”

“I said you were mine during my tour.”

“Jaskier, I’ve seen your phone, and it’s not me.”

“Not anymore, I changed it when I moved in. But I’ll definitely be changing it back.” Geralt tried to hide how pleased the thought of that made him by pulling Jaskier closer and hiding his face. It clearly wasn’t as successful as he’d hoped because Jaskier just laughed and kissed him. They breathed each other in for a moment before Jaskier ruined the silence and asked, “Ready to go again?”

“Already?”

“Well, I didn’t want to have to tell you this Geralt, but in terms of getting me off, the dildo is winning.”

“What.”

“I’m just saying.” The man smirked at him, and Geralt knew he was being played, knew Jaskier was trying to push his buttons. And he wished he could say it wasn’t working, but oh it was. With a growl, he flipped Jaskier onto his back and laid over him. The man rubbed his cock into his thigh, and Geralt took him into a heated kiss.

“Well, the dildo certainly can’t do that,” Jaskier panted.

“Get ready to see what else it can’t do.”

“Oh, gods, yes.” By the end of the night, Geralt was going to make sure that Jaskier couldn’t string two words together, let alone think about that dildo.

***

It was times like this that Geralt wished he was better at talking to people. Yennefer definitely knew something was up with him. She kept squinting and looking him up and down. But he didn’t know how to tell her. How was he supposed to say it? Maybe he could let Jaskier tell her. It’d probably take him about 5 seconds, and then Geralt wouldn’t have to worry about it. Except Jaskier was still in bed, and Yennefer was here now. She opened her mouth to say something, but he turned on his heel and went to busy himself in the kitchen. He could just stall until Jaskier got up. How long could he drag out making a cup of coffee before Yennefer got suspicious? Probably anything longer than 2 minutes and he really didn’t want to risk her grilling him.

He grabbed Yennefer’s mug from the cabinet and almost rejoiced when he heard a crash from his bedroom. Jaskier was up. Sort of, based on the noises he was probably in a heap on the floor, but he’d be out soon enough. He grabbed Jaskier’s mug, one that said ‘Hello Gorgeous’ on it, and made two cups of coffee.

Geralt put Yennefer’s cup in front of her and placed a black coffee in front of the empty seat for Jaskier. Continuing to ignore Yennefer, he avoided looking at her and ducked back into the kitchen to make his own drink. He heard the door to his bedroom click and tried to force himself to pay attention to the task at hand. The last thing he needed was to interrupt the big reveal by accidentally pouring boiling water on himself. That and Jaskier and Yennefer would never let him live it down.

Yennefer choked on her drink when she caught sight of Jaskier. The man’s hair was worse than usual, his clothes askew, as though he had no energy to even dress himself, and he had an extremely noticeable limp.

“Another long night with the dildo?” smirked Yennefer.

Jaskier smirked back at her, and it turned to a soft smile as Geralt came back into the room, “Actually, I upgraded to the real thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! https://twitter.com/wiccan507 I'll be posting regular fic updates and anything related to my fanfiction :)


End file.
